


45

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	45

45  
靳东到底没能修炼出全套的铁石心肠，仍然会在想到两个儿子的时候心里一软，软完了还要抽痛几下，只不过痛的次数多了便有了抗性，忍一阵也就过去了。圈里这几年流行二十四孝好爸爸的人设，因为亲子节目需要这个，赚钱的同时还能博眼球，其实有些男人对孩子未必能比家里的小猫小狗更上心。靳东自觉尚未混蛋到这种程度，但他亏欠了孩子是真的，心里的愧疚也是真的，可能因为今天是大年三十的缘故，这点无法言说的愧疚分外鲜明，像鞋里倒不出去的小石子儿，一走一硌脚，折磨得他坐立不安，只能打开电视，凭空造出十二分的喜气热闹，好把愧疚从心里挤出去。  
其实这个家里已经很有过年的样子了。前几天王凯就让人买了金桔水仙梅花，搬回来的时候刚含苞，这些日子暖气足，水仙和梅花如期赶在年前开了，屋里多了花香也多了年味儿，连茶几上满满堆在果盘里的各色点心干果——注定不会有客人来吃掉它们——也透着年节特有的仪式感。外面的天一点点暗下去，万家灯火一盏盏亮起来，电视里的王凯在题板上画出个歪歪扭扭的狗头，靳东叼着烟想，不愧是属狗的，这人可真喜欢狗啊……等等，本命年是不是该穿红内裤？他在脑海中细致地描绘了一下拉开王凯的浴袍里边露出红内裤的场景，结果生生把自己笑喷了，决定待会儿无论如何得买条红的去，还要亲眼看着他换上才行。  
微信连着叮咚几声，王凯发了很多春晚后台的照片过来，有演员也有场景，连盒饭都拍了好几个角度，最后附上一句非常有王凯风格的抱怨：『还是和去年一样难吃』。靳东直接回了条语音：“先凑合两口，想吃什么告诉我，等下台再说。”  
王凯回得很快：『过年应该吃饺子吧？』紧接着是第二条，『三鲜的怎么样』  
靳东想起去年这个时候在岳家过年，满桌全是云南口味，丈母娘每端上来一道菜都要说一句“佳佳从小就爱吃这个”，最后的主食是刚出锅的八宝饭和汤圆，八宝饭面上嵌着各色果干蜜饯拼成的图案，做得非常精巧，吃进嘴里又黏又甜，甜到发苦。他向来不挑食，但那一刻从胃到心都空落落冷飕飕的，特别想念老家的饺子，什么馅儿的都好。其实武汉年夜饭也不吃饺子，靳东记得以前在片场聊过这个话题，但他没再问下去，手指慢慢在屏幕上点出『行，就吃三鲜的』几个字。  
王凯的节目安排在九点以后，靳东七点已经出了门。街上没什么人也没什么车，他绕了两趟街才找到家还开着门的饺子馆，点了半斤三鲜饺子，又问能不能做个排骨藕汤。老板兼跑堂是个干巴瘦的小伙子，一嘴的东北腔：“大哥，不是我不给你整，主要是后厨妹有藕啊！要不咱来个酸菜炖大骨架？多给你盛点汤儿，杠杠好吃！保证拿回家还热乎，都不带耽误你看春晚的！”靳东想了想，觉得排骨藕汤和酸菜炖大骨架之间差得委实太远，遂婉谢了老板的好意，又趁着饺子没好的工夫进了马路对过的小超市。  
小超市里除了收银只有一对父子，男孩儿可能和小爷差不多大，黑葡萄似的眼珠子里汪着两包眼泪，抽抽搭搭地反复说“给我买吧给我买吧”，小嫩指头紧紧揪着自个儿亲爹的裤腿不放，跟着男人磕磕绊绊地往前走。男人把手里的醋瓶子墩在收银台上，低头冲男孩儿说：“你可想好了，要是现在买冰激凌，那今年你就没有压岁钱了，还买吗？”  
小男孩儿咧着嘴，露出个含泪的笑脸，使劲点头道：“买！”  
靳东和他们擦身而过，听见身后的年轻父亲又强调了一遍：“爸爸妈妈爷爷奶奶还有姥姥姥爷今年都不给你压岁钱了，一块钱都没有了，还想买吗？”  
“嗯！买！”  
孩子的声音软糯甜嫩，蛰得靳东心里又一疼。世上所有的孩子都这么容易满足，不会去考虑值不值得，或者以后是否还有更大的利益，他们的幸福总是触手可及，一盒冰激凌、几个睡前故事，或者只是坐在爸爸后背上玩“骑大马”就能让他们开心很久。  
——可是他没法给他们这些。  
靳东匆匆结了账，回头取了刚出锅的饺子，原想直接去央视一号演播厅的，却在路口犹豫了很久，直到后面的车不停用大灯闪他，靳东才匆匆拐上了去李佳那儿的路。  
开过了七八个路口，他抽痛的心终于恢复平静。现在已经八点多了，外面又黑又冷，孩子们肯定不会在外面玩，去这一趟根本没有意义。就算能匆匆和他们见一面又怎么样呢？孩子太小，成年人的世界太过复杂，他无从解释自己的苦衷，也根本解释不明白那些纠缠颠倒的前因后果，他能给他们的只有钱，和当初他自己的父亲没什么分别。靳东把车停在路边，趴在方向盘上缓了一会儿，直起腰来掏出手机，从微信给李佳转了两万块，注明是给孩子的压岁钱。电话安静了不到半分钟，然后就炸了，李佳又开始狂打电话，大有他不接就不肯罢休的意思。靳东把手机调到静音，调头开去复兴路接王凯下班。


End file.
